Veur (The Substantive Multiverse)
Veur, the [[Multi-cosmic Metamechanisms|'multiverse']] also known as the Substantive '''Planes, '''receives and recycles 100% of its Wyrldsol’s energies divided among every living being and is therefore the multiverse of most affective possibility within the whole of the omniverse. This is due to several factors, all of which stem from the mistake of a group of [[Entropic Planes|'''Entropic]] [[Mortality|'mortal']] scientists at a singular point in spacetime which impacted the entire Omniverse dramatically and eternally. The greatest minds of the planet Earth create a device with the intent of breaching the planar boundaries without the aid of arcane manipulation. The machine works, and the Eartheans tear a hole in the [[spacetime|'spacetime']] continuum, which—without proper understanding of [[dimensional travel|'dimensional' travel]]— creates a discharge of energy so massive it annihilates their entire planet in an instant. In doing so, an instance of uncertainty is created—a [[Temporal Resolution|'dimensional' improbability]], neither possible nor impossible, which triggers the [[The Panorpheaucism|'Panorpheaucism']]: an artificial [[divinity|'divinity']] without will, a multiplication of and through all extant dimensions that grows through destruction, hollowing the innards of [[The Monad|'Monadic']] inertia effectively uniting the multiverses and bypassing/connecting the cycle of [[The Monad|'Monadic' Singularity]].''' It is the Panorpheaucism that binds Veur to the beginnings and endings of each Entropic multiverse, the Substantive realities receiving the highest concentration of Divine soul out of all the life baring planes in the Omniverse. ' Almost identical in [[Spirit Frequency|'material and aetherial construction']] to an Entropic Plane, a Substantive Plane exists at the heart of each Entropic multiverse alongside the pre-spacetime' Inner Planes.' Whereas Entropic immortals are limited to seven individual [[Deity|'Divinities']]…the portion of the Monad and its possibilities that are attributed to each multiverse are spread omnipresently through the entirety of the Substantive plane (giving each creature a minute divinity), the awesome power and awareness of that Everything are divided only seven ways in any given Entropic multiverse. The [[The Aether|'Aetherial Plane']] is a nongeometric dimension that exists within all matter, a plane of stateless spirit, the ''Aether is the glue that binds the soul of the Inner Planes to the Entropic Planes and those with the final and “highest” planes: The Outer Planes'. ' 1 In theory, the possibilities of the Omniverse complete and return to Oneness and Nothingness. 2 The Inner Planes exist eternally at the core of each Entropic multiverse, eventually resolving to form the logic and spirit of the Entropic Planes themselves—but their pre-time aspect remains extant aside from their resolution in the absences of time within the Inner core. The [[The Outer Planes|'Outer Planes']]' '''are the domains of the [[Firstborn|'Firstborn']]', Outsiders' and the [[Afterlife|'afterlives']] of the mortal soul. Like the Aether, there is only a singular extant set of ''ten Outer Planes which all encompass each separate Entropic multiverse. These include: the Lawful Goodness of Heaven; the Neutral Goodness of Valla; the Chaotic Goodness of Elysium; the Lawful Neutrality of Utopus; the True Neutrality of Solëas; the Chaotic Neutralities of Limbo and Amaalen; the Lawful Evil of Hel; the Neutral Evil of Abaddon; and the Chaotic Evil of Abistus. [[The Ulenad|'The Ulenad']]' '''are the gods universally worshipped throughout all knowledgeable cultures of Veur as the highest pantheon of [[Will|'Willful']] [[Deity|'deities']]. Originating as once-mortal souls [[Vilarcana|'resurrected']] from the Entropic' Planes, the first seven entities to be successfully released from [[death|'''death]] by native necromancers, Ir’Usko, Pana, Orm’Gau, No, Mgeka, Demiurge, and Ranath find themselves awakened to the secret nature of [[The Soul|'soul']] and [[Spirit Frequency|'spirit']]. The Ulen are the sole divine powers in their respective native Entropic planes.